A bicycle, also known as a bike, push-pull bike or cycle, is a pedal-driven, human-powered, single-track vehicle, having two wheels attached to a frame, one behind the other. Bicycles were introduced in the 19th century and now they are the principal means of transportation in many regions. They also provide a popular form of recreation and have been adapted for such uses as children's toys, adult fitness, military and police applications, courier services, and bicycle racing.
The basic shape and configuration of a typical upright bicycle has changed little since the first chain-driven model was developed around 1885. Many details have been improved, but the same shape, principle, and design has remained. Two wheeled bicycles need to be moving in order to counter gravity or risk falling on the side; thus, staying stationary can not be accomplished with two wheels. This constant movement is a problem if the bike is going to be used as a touring vehicle rather than a sports-machine, since the bicycle needs to be permanently moving.
It has also been proven that bicycling is the one exercise that uses the upper leg muscles and forces cardiovascular performance. However, it has also been shown that it gives much strain to the knee joints. Whether an actual bike or a stationary bike is utilized, cycling is not an exercise for someone with bad knees because the user sits at an angle, putting force on the knees and causing stress on the joints.
In order to ensure correct hip and knee alignment, providing an optimal, impact free workout, the indoor stepping machine was created. This machine was engineered to promote the development of stabilizer muscles and correct standing posture, thus improving balance. The indoor static stepping machine is the most practical, efficient, and biomechanically sound stepping machine available today. Thorough research of all aspects and parameters of stepping and the biomechanical efficiency of the static of stepping shows to be the most beneficial exercise for humans. The indoor stepping machine has allowed the American public to achieve their essential fitness goals in spite of the overwhelming demands and time constraints of today's society.
The issue with these stepping machines is that they do not move or are static. The pubic would like to have all the biomechanical benefits of a stepping machine, but at the same time, be able to go places and enjoy the scenery outdoors. This is something that the sitting bicycle allows, a means to travel long distances outdoors, a means to work, a means of true transportation, and a recreational vehicle to exercise. The stepping exercise machine simply does not provide such benefits.
One solution to this problem is the creation of a machine that combines the elements of stepping with the benefits of mobility. There is a need in the cycling marketplace to have an apparatus that a person is able to ride as a means of transportation and provide low-impact exercise outdoors. Moreover, in the stepping industry, it would be desirable to progress from the dull static stepping machine, exercising in the same place, to a movable machine that incorporates the biomechanical elements of stepping.